1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having stored therein a data file management program, an apparatus for data file management, a handling apparatus for image data and an image capturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data recorded in a recording medium such as a CF (compact flash) card in an electronic camera, for instance, are transmitted to a personal computer or the like where a specific application program is executed and are written into a data recording device at the personal computer. Then, by executing the specific application program on the personal computer, the image data having been written in the data recording device are read out. The image data thus read out are displayed on a display device which may be a display unit connected to the personal computer or printed out on an output device connected to the personal computer.